Senandung Hati Untuk Kaasan
by Ai Ichii
Summary: : Ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya di masa kecil. Meninggalkan bekas luka di hati Naruto. Berusaha menjalani hidup tanpa kabut kesedihan ditinggal ibunya, atau lebih tepat melupakan ibunya. Itulah jalan yang dipilih Naruto. Tapi, apakah jalan itu benar ? First Fa


SENANDUNG HATI UNTUK KAASAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Friendship, Crime

Warning : Gak beraturan, alur cepat, berantakan, banyak typo, no yaoi.

Summary: Ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya di masa kecil. Meninggalkan bekas luka di hati Naruto. Berusaha menjalani hidup tanpa kabut kesedihan ditinggal ibunya, atau lebih tepat melupakan ibunya. Itulah jalan yang dipilih Naruto. Tapi, apakah jalan itu benar ? First Fanfic, ONESHOOT. Enjoy read,

Gak suka jangan di baca.

Enjoy Read

Fic perbaikan

"Baik-baik sama Touchan ya … Kaachan sayang Naru .. sudah ya. Kaachan pergi dulu … jangan menangis…" ujar Kushina seraya menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Nafasnya telah berhenti berhembus …

Kushina, telah pergi meninggalkan anak dan suaminya .. dan juga dunia ini …

"_Kaachan … ! gak boleh … ! kenapa Kaachan tidull…! Bangun kaachan…! Jangan pelgi..!" _teriak Naruto umur 3 tahun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kaasanya.

Tak ada reaksi dari Kaasanya.

"Kushina … bangun .. " Minato, suami Kushina sekaligus Touchan Naruto juga mulai menangis. Minato berkali-kali memencet bel agar dokter datang.

"_KAACHAN … ! BANGUN … !" _teriak Naruto sekali lagi sambil menangis di tangan Kaasannya.

Tapi, itu semua percuma. menangis sampai air mata habis pun, Kushina takkan kembali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terdobrak dan Dokter masuk. Dokter segera memeriksa Kushina

"Astaga … " ujar Dokter itu pelan. Dengan gesit, dokter itu memberi pertolongan hidup pada Kushina.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Semua sia-sia.

Yang sudah pergi, akan pergi.

"Maaf. Sudah tidak bisa… Kushina telah pergi…" ujar Dokter sambil menghela nafas.

"Bohong … " ujar Minato dengan nada miris. Air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. "Kushina, jangan bercanda" Minato masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian Kushina. "Kau tega meninggalkanku dan Naruto?"

"_KAACHAN … ! "_ teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Dia tidak sedang berca-"

"Pergi…! Kau Dokter bodoh..! KELUAR!" teriak Minato. Dokter itu mengalah. Dokter itu keluar dari kamar yang tengah dilanda kesedihan itu.

"_Touchan, Kaachan kok gak bangun ? padahal Nalu udah teriak. Kaachan gak pergi kan Touchan?"_ tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Minato diam dan terus menangisi kepergian Kushina untuk selama-lamanya. Minato juga tidak tega memberitahu pada Naruto kalau Kaasanya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Minato juga sedang bingung sekarang. Pikirannya kacau kemana-mana.

"_Kenapa Touchan nangis ? Kaachan gak pergi kan Touchan?" _tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah Naru ! .. jangan bertanya terus!" ujar Minato kasar karena dia sedang lepas kendali. Naluri Naruto kecil makin yakin kalau Kaachanya ..

Telah meninggalkannya …

Pemakaman Kushina Uzumaki, Istri dari Minato Namikaze, seorang pengusaha terkenal berlangsung dengan duka yang menyelimutinya.

Di depan makam itu, Minato berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto. Minato memberitahu pada Naruto kalau Kaasanya sudah pergi. Karena, Naruto harus tahu kejadian ini. Naruto yang sudah tahu kenyataan hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis karena kehilangan sosok Ibu yang disayanginya.

Di umur yang masih balita, Naruto harus kehilangan Ibu yang sangat dikasihi dan mengasihinya.

Saat Makam Kushina ditutup dengan tanah, Naruto melompat dari gendongan Minato dan memukuli orang yang akan menutup Makam Kushina.

"_Kamu siapa? Jangan tutupi Kaachanku! Dia bisa sesak napas!" _teriak Naruto sambil terus memukuli penutup lubang makam itu.

Minato langsung menarik baju Naruto dan kembali menggendongnya. "Naru sabar ya … jangan begitu. Sudah dengar pesan Kaasan kan ?" ujar Minato lembut sambil menghapus air mata Naruto yang terus mengalir.

"_Kaachan…! Kaachan .. .!" _teriak Naruto sekali lagi. Semua orang yang datang di acara pemakaman itu juga ikut menangis karena melihat Naruto. Tepatnya, rasa kasihan pada anak itu.

Tangisan Minato juga tak terbendung lagi. Minato juga menangis sambil memeluk Naruto. Saat itu juga, makam Kushina sudah tertutup.

"_Kaachan .. jangan tinggalin Nalu .." _ujar Naruto lemah karena tenaganya sudah habis karena menangis dan berteriak. Akhirnya, Naruto kecil itu tertidur juga di gendongan Tousannya.

Sekarang, Naruto sudah menjadi anak piatu di umurnya yang masih terbilang kecil dan sangat rentan.

_**14 Tahun Kemudian …**_

_**Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 06.00 pagi …**_

"Yah amplop. Gosong lagi…!" keluh Naruto sambil menatap sarapannya yang gosong. " Touchan ini gimana sih ?" keluh Naruto pada Tousannya.

"Aduh … Touchan juga gak mengerti masak. Jadinya gosong deh .." jawab Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Minato sendiri sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Kan Naru udah bilang, biar Naru aja yang masak. Kalau Tousan yang masak, hasilnya pasti kayak begini. Yaudah deh. Naru masak mi instan aja ..!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke dekat kompor.

"Ya sudah. Naru, nanti Tousan telat. Sudah ya.." ujar Minato sambil keluar dari dapur lalu keluar rumah.

"Iya. hati-hati Tousan" jawab Naruto.

'Dasar. Kenapa sih Tousan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk masak sarapan buatku? Padahal masakannya selalu gosong dan akhirnya aku juga yang masak sarapanku sendiri. Setiap aku mau masak sarapanku, Tousan terus melarang. Waktu untuk bikin sarapan gosong itu kan bisa Tousan pakai untuk bersiap-siap … aneh … selama 14 tahun begitu' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Padahal, Naruto tak tahu. Memasak sarapan untuknya adalah sebuah bentuk perhatian Minato pada Naruto sebagai seorang ayah. Yah, walaupun masakannya selalu gosong.

'Inilah nasib kalau tidak ada Kaasan di rumah..' ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dalam hati. Naruto tersentak akan perkataannya sendiri. Naruto teringat Kaasanya yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku sudah melupakan Kaasan..!" ujar Naruto sendiri. padahal, jelas matanya menyiratkan kerinduan dalam akan Kaasannya.

Sejak ditinggalkan Kushina, Naruto terus sedih. Saat Naruto berumur 7 tahun, Naruto mulai berfikir untuk melupakan kalau Kushina pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Naruto juga berfikir untuk melupakan jasa Kushina, Kaasannya. Hingga sekarang, Naruto tetap berprinsip menganggap Kaasannya tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya.

Sekarang, di kediaman Namikaze yang sangat besar ini, hanya tinggal Minato dan Naruto tanpa pembantu. Sepeninggal Kushina, tidak ada lagi perempuan di rumah itu. Oleh karena itulah, rumah Namikaze yang super besar itu selalu berantakan. Tidak ada satupun barang yang ada di tempatnya.

Sebetulnya, Minato bisa saja menyewa 1 pembantu perempuan untuk membantu beres-beres di rumah mereka. Jangankan 1 pembantu, 100 pembantu saja Minato bisa menyewanya. Tapi, Naruto tidak setuju. Karena, setiap ada pembantu perempuan masuk ke rumah mereka, pasti pembantu itu kecentilan pada Minato. Oleh karena itu, Naruto lebih senang hidup dengan rumah berantakan tanpa pembantu. Secara tidak langsung, Naruto tetap menjadikan Minato milik Kushina saja. Walau dari mulut Naruto, keluar kata "Aku sudah melupakan Kaasan".

Sekarang, Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Naruto akan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Naruto sudah menstater motor besarnya dan memakai helmnya. Motor yang dikendarai Naruto segera melesat ke KHS. Sekolahnya. Karena jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, Naruto bisa berangkat lebih siang. Belum lagi, Naruto menggunakan motor.

**Di Sekolah …**

"Wahh … hebat sekali… jarang-jarang sekolah kita mengadakan seperti ini lho .." komentar seorang anak.

"Iya. tapi mendadak sekali ya. acaranya besok baru hari ini diumumkan" sambung anak lain. Pokoknya, komentar dari mereka sambung menyambung.

Naruto yang baru sampai, kebingungan melihat kerumunan teman-temannya di depan majalah dinding.

"Ada apaan sih ?" tanya Naruto sendiri sambil melangkah menuju mading sekolahnya.

"Ada apa sih ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruak kerumunan itu. lalu, Naruto mendapati pengumuman apa yang diperbincangkan begitu seru oleh teman-temannya.

"BESOK, 10 OKTOBER 20XX AKAN DIADAKAN PERSAMI DALAM RANGKA HUT KHS"

"LOKASI PERSAMI DI BUMI PERKEMAHAN KONOHA"

"INFO LEBIH LANJUT DIUMUMKAN DI KELAS MASING-MASING"

"MURID KELAS 11 KHS WAJIB IKUT"

"Oh… rupanya persami … besok 10 oktober ya?" gumam Naruto sendiri. 'Mendadak banget sih,' keluh Naruto dalam hati. Yang Naruto bicarakan dalam hatinya adalah acara persami dadakan itu. Bukan hari ulangtahunnya..

TEET … TEET … TEET…

Bel berbunyi 3 kali. Semua murid segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

TEET..TEET..TEET.. Bel pulang berbunyi.

DRAK, BRAK, DRAK, BRAK (Suara murid-murid membereskan buku).

"Anak-anak, yang terkahir, besok kita mengadakan persami. Kumpul di sekolah pukul 07.00. kita berangkat naik Bus ke lokasi. Ingat, menginap 1 malam..!" ujar Sensei Ibiki.

"Iya, sensei" jawab murid-murid serempak seraya bubar keluar kelas..

Di kelas, tinggal Naruto dan Hinata

"Hinata-chan, terimakasih atas pinjaman bukunya. Selasa kukembalikan." ujar Naruto

"A-ah..ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Oke. Sebagai tanda terimakasih, kamu kuantar pulang ya" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa tahu kalau lawan bicaranya sudah hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Ti-tidak .. te-ri" belum selesai Hinata bicara, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata. Naruto kesal karena Hinata susah sekali bilang ya atau tidak. Jadi, Naruto tarik saja.

"Terimakasih ya Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ah, tidak usah bilang begitu. Ini kan tanda terimakasihku karena kamu telah meminjamkanku buku" jawab Naruto. "Okeh nih. Sudah siang. Aku pulang ya. Jaa~" ujar Naruto lagi sambil menstater motornya. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eh iya, satu lagi..!" ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Besok kau ikut persami tidak ?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku pasti ikut. Kelas 11 kan wajib ikut…" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku samperin besok ya. kita berangkat bersama ke bis" ujar Naruto lagi sambil benar-benar melesat pergi.

Hinata *pipi semerah tomat

Kediaman Namikaze Pukul 19.00 ….

"Tousan pulang.." ujar Minato sambil mendorong daun pintu. Tatapi, pintu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Naru, Tousan pulang. Buka pintunya..!" teriak Minato.

"Nggak dikunci kok Tousan..!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga dari dapur. Karena, jarak dapur dan pintu masuk lumayan jauh.

"Kok nggak bisa terbuka..?" teriak Minato lagi.

"Argh, kenapa sih..! gedeg nih lama-lama" keluh Naruto sambil mencuci tangannya. "Tunggu bentar..!"teriak Naruto seraya berlari ke pintu masuk. Saat berlari, Naruto terjatuh menimpa tumpukan baju kotor dan piring kotor di depannya.

"GUBRAK.."

"Adow, sakit. Apaan nih. Kok aku jatuh…?" keluh Naruto dalam posisi tertimpa baju kotor. Naruto bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata, Naruto terpeleset jus yang sudah tumpah lebih dari 1 minggu lalu.

"Naruto, ? kenapa disitu ? suara apa itu ?" teriak Minato dari luar lagi. Tanpa menjawab, Naruto berlari ke pintu ruang tamu. Kali ini lebih berhati-hati. Karena takut terpeleset lagi.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Naruto melihat kalau pintu depan tertutup oleh tasnya, sepatunya, pokoknya semua atribut sekolahnya!

'Pantes gak bisa dibuka. Aku lupa tadi ngeletakin semuanya depan pintu' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Perlahan, Naruto menyingkirkan benda-benda itu. barulah, pintunya bisa terbuka.

"Lama banget sih, Naru..! pegel tahu kaki Tousan..!" omel Minato saat pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Maaf,Tousan. Tadi barang-barangku menutupi pintu" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Minato hanya geleng-geleng.

Minato dan Naruto masuk menuju dapur.

"Aku hanya masak mi instan. Oh iya Tousan," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil melempar kemejanya.

"Besok, sekolahku mengadakan persami di Bumi Perkemahan Konoha. Jadi, besok aku tidak di rumah semalam" jawab Naruto sambil menghidangkan mi instan.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi semalam saja kan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ya, hanya semalam" jawab Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto dan Minato menyantap makanan mereka. Kemudian, mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing dan tidur.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 04.00 subuh …

"KRIING…KRIING…KRINNGG…" suara jam weker di Kamar Naruto berdering dengan keras sekali. Sampai sukses membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Nggh, berisik.. kenapa aku menyetel jam weker pukul 4 subuh?" ujar Naruto sambil mematikan jam wekernya.

Tiba-tiba …

"Astaga,! Aku lupa..! aku harus menyiapkan bajuku. Hari ini persami dan berkumpul di sekolah jam 06.00 kan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar handuknya, mandi asal-asalan, memasukan bajunya ke dalam tas (ntah baju yang mana saja), kemudian memasak sarapan, (tidak sempat menunggu masakan gosong Minato). Setelah beres, Naruto menyandang tasnya. Naruto ingat harus menjemput Hinata dulu.

"Tousan udah bangun belum ya ?" tanya Naruto sambil buru-buru merapikan bajunya yang abstrak. Kemudian dia melirik jam.

05.30

Biasanya, Naruto itu berangkat ke sekolah pukul 07.00. karena pelajaran mulai pukul 08.00. Minato juga sama. Hanya, Minato berangkat kira-kira 15 menit sebelum Naruto.

"Mati deh. Setengah jam lagi, belum nyamperin Hinata, belum lagi perjalanan ke sekolah. Haduh.." keluh Naruto

Naruto segera berlari ke kamar Tousannya dan mengedor pintu kamar Tousannya. "Tousan, Naru pergi ke sekolah. Mau persami. Udah ya" teriak Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto.." ujar suara dari belakang.

Ternyata Minato.

"Tousan sudah nggak di kamar. Tadi Tousan terbangun saat kamu terbangun juga. Kamu gak sarapan?" tanya Minato sambil meletakkan kopinya.

"Gak usah. Sudah dikejar waktu nih…" Naruto berlari ke arah Tousannya dan menyalim tangannya. Kemudian melesat pergi.

"Hati-hati.." teriak Minato.

"Yaa"

Naruto berlari ke rumah Hinata. Naruto tidak membawa motor karena berangkat naik bus. Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Hinata sudah menunggu di luar.

"Hinata, untunglah kau sudah diluar. Ayo, 15 menit lagi bus jalan..!" ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Hinata mengangguk. Sekolah Naruto dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya kan?. Tapi dasarnya Naruto memang pemalas, ya Naruto bawa motor saja. Sebetulnya, bisa kok ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Mereka sampai di sekolah pada waktu detik terkahir.

"Hei, Naruto, Hinata. Untung kalian tidak kami tinggal. Lekas naik..!" teriak Kiba yang kepalanya nongol dari jendela bus.

"Iya..maaf.." jawab Naruto. "Ayo Hinata," ujar Naruto lagi. " I-iya, Naruto kun" jawab Hinata. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus.

Selama perjalanan, dipenuhi dengan bernyanyi, bercanda dan lainnya.

Hingga tak terasa, sampailah mereka di Bumi perkemahan Konoha.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai. Dirikan tenda. Lalu kita langsung acara..!" teriak Sensei Kakashi.

"SIAP..!" jawab Seluruh murid serentak. Semua mendirikan tenda. Semua Teman dekat Naruto (Lebih tepatnya 11 ninja lain kalau di film Naruto beneren) kecuali Naruto, bukannya mendirikan tenda malah berbisik-bisik.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dia sering bilang begitu..!"

"Gimanapun yang melahirkan Dia kan tetap Kaasannya..!"

"Di harus ingat, kalau Kaasannya berjasa..!"

"Jadi rencana kita deal ya..!"

"Iya..!"

Selesai perbincangan itu, mereka kembali dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Acara hari itu diisi dengan nyanyian, games, dan acara lainnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak ingat hari apa ini. Tak terasa, hari sudah malam. Semua murid berkumpul untuk makan malam. Sesudah itu, mereka melaksanakan acara api unggun. Malam ini juga ada acara Renungan Malam. Kemudian, semua murid duduk melingkar. Sensei mereka, yaitu Sensei Kakashi berada di tengah di dekat api unggun. Sensei lainnya berada di luar sekeliling murid yang duduk melingkar.

"Selamat Malam, muridku sekalian.." sapa Sensei Kakashi.

"Malam.." jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Tidak terasa sekali sudah malam, ya" ujar Kakashi.

"Ya sensei..!" jawab murid-murid serentak lagi.

"Malam ini, kita akan melaksanakan renungan malam.." ujar Sensei Kakashi. " Kita akan membahas tentang Kaasan kita... ." lanjut sensei Kakashi

Naruto kaget sekali mendengar bahan yang akan dijadikan Renungan.

"Ehem" Kakashi memulai acara renungannya.

"Semua pasti tahu Kaasan kan? Kaasan adalah orang yang melahirkan kita. Sensei rasa, kalian juga tahu kalau yang melahirkan kita adalah Kaasan.." ujar Sensei Kakashi

"Kaasan melahirkan kita dengan taruhan nyawa. Hidup atau mati. Kaasan juga menyayangi kita. Merawat kita dengan sepenuh hati. Membesarkan kita, mengajarkan kita. Kalau kita nakal, Kaasan kita tidak akan membuang kita. Dia pasti mengajarkan kita hal yang baik . Kita bahagia bersama Kaasan.. walaupun kita anak yang nakal, suka melawan, Kaasan tetap menyayangi kita…" ujar Kakashi

Naruto termenung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Atau terkesan tak mau mendengarkannya. Kakashi menyadari itu.

"Tapi, apakah semua anak bisa berbahagia dengan Kaasannya?. Banyak anak yang ditinggalkan Kaasannya pada waktu dia masih kecil. Harus melihat sendiri Kaasannya meninggalkannya. Rasanya itu sakit sekali kalau kalian mau tahu… sedih, itulah rasa yang utama. Sensei merasakan itu, karena Sensei juga ditinggalkan oleh Kaasan sensei.."

"Bayangkan kalau Kaasan kita pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya disaat kita masih kecil. Apakah kita sanggup melihat anak lain disayang Kaasannya masing-masing?"

"Nyanyian lembut Kaasan, doa Kaasan untuk kita, belaian lembut Kaasan, senyuman Kaasan kita, masakan Kaasan kita.. bagaimana perasaan kalian jika semua itu tidak kalian rasakan?. walaupun terkadang kesal, kita pasti merindukan omelan Kaasan kita. Iya bukan ?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi, kita sudah melihat bahwa bayangan Kaasan kita hilang.. sedih kan?"

Banyak murid yang mulai menangis. Teringat akan Kaasannya termasuk Hinata. Ya, Hinata juga sudah kehilangan ibunya di umur 5 tahun. Naruto tidak sampai menangis. Badannya hanya gemetar.

"Mencoba untuk melupakan Kaasannya. Mencoba melupakan jasa Kaasanya yang telah melahirkan kita. Itulah jalan yang diambil sebagian anak. Tapi, sesungguhnya jalan itu salah … dimanapun Kaasan kita berada, Kaasan kita tetap ada di hati kita…kontak batin takkan pernah putus.."

"Saat pertambahan umur atau saat ulangtahun. Kita tidak bisa mendengar doa Kaasan untuk kita. Sakit kan perasaan kita?. " ujar Kakashi

Tangisan meledak diantara seluruh murid. Naruto tak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Air mata terjatuh dari matanya.

Rasa rindu yang dalam terhadap Kaasannya. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Ingin mendengar suara Kaasannya walau hanya sekali..

"Sensei tahu, di antara kalian ada yang sudah tidak memiliki Kaasan lagi. Tapi, ingatlah. Kaasan kalian tetap menyayangi kalian. Percayalah hal itu.." lanjut Kakashi. Naruto tambah menangis. Lengan bajunya sudah basah karena air mata. Air mata rindu yang dalam..

"Di doa Kaasan, nama kita disebut. Kaasan kita masih ada di dunia ini atau di surga, kasih sayang mereka sama. Kita adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk kita." lanjut Kakashi.

Banyak murid yang merasa berdosa pada Kaasannya, sehingga mereka menangis.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Maju ke depan.." ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak dan segera menghapus air matanya. Kemudian, Naruto maju ke depan.

Semua murid tenang, walaupun ada yang masih terisak-isak.

"Hari ini hari ulangtahunmu. Masih ingat?" tanya Kakashi setelah Naruto berada di sampingnya. Naruto kaget, kemudian mengangguk. Sebenernya, Naruto lupa hari ini ulangtahunnya.

"Sensei tahu kesedihanmu yang kehilangan Kaasan di masa kecil. Tapi, biargimanapun juga, kau anaknya. . Rasa ingin melupakan yang kamu rasakan itu sesungguhnya adalah rasa cinta yang mendalam pada Kaasanmu. Jangan pernah lagi kamu mengeluarkan kata, "Aku sudah melupakan Kaasanku". Kaasanmu bisa menangis disana. Mengerti?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk. Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto sudah sadar..

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan dalam hari ulangtahunmu ini?" tanya Sensei Kakashi.

Naruto kebingungan. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Menyanyi saja Naruto..!" teriak Lee.

"Iya, aku setuju..!" sambung Sakura.

"Nynayi..nyanyi..nyanyi.." semua murid berteriak.

"Tenang dulu semua.." teriak Kakashi. " Bagaimana Naruto? Kamu mau bernyanyi?" tanya Kakashi

Naruto bingung ingin menyanyikan lagu apa. Tiba-tiba, terngiang di telinganya lagu apa yang ingin dinyanyikannya.

"Iya, saya mau Sensei," jawab Naruto. " Baiklah, silahkan.." ujar Kakashi sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Semua murid hening. Teman dekat Naruto tersenyum karena rencana mereka sukses.

Sebetulnya, yang memberi bahan renungan ke Kakashi adalah teman-teman Naruto itu. mereka ingin menyadarkan Naruto melalui acara itu.

Dan, mereka sukses 100%.

Naruto memulai nyanyiannya..

_Apa yang kuberikan untuk Kaasan … untuk Kaasan..tersayang…_

_Tak kumiliki sesuatu berharga, untuk Kaasan, tercinta …_

_Hanya ini, kunyanyikan, senandung dari hatiku untuk Kaasan…_

_Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana.. lagu cintaku untuk.. Kaasan…_

_Walau tak dapat slalu kuungkapkan…Kata cintaku, tuk Kaasan…_

_Namun dengarlah hatiku berkata, sungguh kusayang padamu… Kaasan …._

_Hanya ini, kunyanyikan… senandung dari hatiku untuk Kaasan …_

_Hanya sebuah lagu sederhana, lagu cintaku untuk Kaasan…_

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Begitu juga di pipi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kaasan berharga bagi kita. Kita juga berharga bagi Kaasan kita. Nah, setelah pulang dari sini, kalian semua harus minta maaf pada Kaasan kalian atas dosa kalian kepadanya. Peluk Kaasan kalian dan katakan, "Kaasan, aku minta maaf".. jika sudah dimaafkan, jangan mengecewakan Kaasan kalian lagi. " ujar Kakashi.

Semua murid mengangguk termasuk Naruto. "Nah, sebagai satu-satunya sensei perempuan yang ikut dalam acara ini, pertama-tama, minta maaflah pada Sensei Kurenai. Karena, Sensei Kurenai pengganti Kaasan kalian di sekolah.." lanjut Kakashi.

Semua murid berjalan menyalami Sensei Kurenai, di barisan kedua terakhir, ada Hinata..

Hinata segera mencium tangan sensei Kurenai. Kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis. "Se-sensei, ma-maafkan aku.. mungkin, a-aku banyak merepotkan Sensei.." ujar Hinata dengan nada tersendat-sendat. Kurenai balas memeluk Hinata. " Jangan menangis. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan Sensei.." balas Kurenai. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian mencium tangan senseinya sekali lagi.

Di belakang Hinata, ada Naruto yang berdiri menunduk. Hinata menyingkir dan membiarkan Naruto mendapat giliran meminta maaf pada Sensei Kurenai.

Teman dekat Naruto juga meminta tolong pada Sensei Kurenai untuk menyamai Kaasan Naruto sebentar saja.

"Kemarilah, Naruto.." ujar Kurenai sambil membentangkan tangannya. Naruto tersentak lagi. Karena, kata-kata itu persis seperti yang sering diucapkan Kushina saat ingin memeluk Naruto semasa hidupnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian, Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Kurenai. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, ya, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku rindu Kaasan … huhu… Kaasan.." tangis Naruto.

Kurenai tahu perasaan Naruto. Kemudian, Kurenai memeluk Naruto. "Selamat ulangtahun Naruto…" ujar Kurenai menyamai Kushina. Naruto sangat terhibur... Naruto juga tahu ini semua rencana teman dekatnya. Naruto merasa ada di pelukan Kaasannya kembali. Saat Naruto mendongak, yang terlihat adalah wajah Kushina.. wajah Kaasannya yang hangat dan penuh kelembutan..

Kerinduan dalam akan Kaasannya…

Malam ini berakhir dengan sukacita. Naruto takkan melupakan Kaasannya lagi.

Bumi Perkemahan Konoha…

Pukul 07.00..

"Ayo bereskan semua sampah bekas tadi malam" teriak Kakashi. Seluruh murid membereskannya dan memasukannya dalam tong sampah.

Sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata bersama membereskan sampah. Naruto tersenyum terus selama bekerja. Pagi ini, wajah Naruto tampak segar..

"Naruto terlihat tampan kalau tersenyum begitu.." ujar Ino yang melihat Naruto dari jauh.

"Ya, semangat masa mudanya kembali lagi..!" teriak Lee.

"Kalian merasakan ada yang berbeda darinya sejak renungan kemarin?" tanya Sakura sambil memungut sampah.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Senyumannya terlihat jauh lebih ikhlas…" jawab Sakura. Semua mengangguk. Menyadari hal itu.

"Ya sudah. Kita sudah dipanggil sensei. Kita akan segera pulang. Yuk," ajak Tenten sambil berlari ke tempat berkumpul. Diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Nah, berakhir sudah perkemahan kita. Sekarang kita harus pulang. Sensei harap, perkemahan kali ini mengajarkan sesuatu pada kalian.." ujar Kakashi sebelum semuanya masuk ke dalam bus.

"Baiklah, Ayo naik semua" teriak Asuma sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Dasar Sensei Asuma.." ujar Shikamaru dengan mata sayu.

Semua murid naik dan bergegas menuju rumah masing-masing.

Senyuman Naruto terus berkembang selama perjalanan. Ntah rasa bahagia apa di dalam hatinya. Yang jelas, perubahan Naruto disyukuri teman dan senseinya..

"Teman-teman.." panggil naruto pada ke-11 teman dekatnya. Sontak, semua menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Terimakasih. Aku tahu ini rencana kalian. Kalian baik sekali.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Itulah gunanya teman.." jawab Kiba sambil meninju pelan punggung Naruto.

"Betul sekali.." lanjut Ino.

"Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih baik.." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Ke-11 teman Naruto kaget melihat Hinata ngomongnya lancar. Karena dilihatin, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hahaha.." gelak tawa terdengar di bi situ. Semua tertawa. Tertawa bahagia…

xx0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oxx

Kediaman Namikaze…

"Naru pulang..!" teriak Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu. Tousannya yang sedang minum kopi kaget sampai menyemburkan kopinya.

"Kamu itu, bikin kaget saja..!" omel Minato. Naruto hanya nyengir biasa..

"Tousan gak kerja…?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di depan kursi Tousannya.

"Hari ini kan hari minggu..!" ujar Minato sweatdrop. "Oh iya.." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Eh iya Naruto. Tousan lupa kemarin ulangtahunmu. Maafkan Tousan karena Tousan lupa. Tousan sudah membelikan kamu laptop seperti yang kamu mau. Untuk merayakannya, kita mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Minato.

Naruto tersenyum masam. Dia juga sebetulnya lupa ulangtahunnya.

"Kita pergi ke makam Kaasan saja, Tousan.." ujar Naruto. Minato kembali menyemburkan kopinya. Jarang atau tidak pernah Minato mendengar Naruto ingin ke makam Kaasannya.

"Kamu serius?" tanya Minato sambil mengelap bajunya dengan tisu.

"Iya Tousan. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ba-baiklah. Nanti kita ke sana. Sekarang, mandi dan bersiap-siaplah.." jawab Minato. Naruto mengangguk dan bersiap-siap.

Pukul 10.00….

"Naruto, apakah kamu sudah siap..?" tanya Minato di depan pintu.

"Sudah kok. Nih aku sudah membawa bunga yang kupetik dari kebun tetangga" ujar Naruto sambil mengunci pintu. "Siap.."

Minato mengangguk. Kemudian, Naruto dan Minato menaiki mobil, dan melesat pergi ke TPU konoha…

Xx000000000xx

TPU Konoha, pukul 11.00….

Naruto dan Minato sudah sampai. Naruto segera turun dari mobil. Kemudian berjalan ke makam Kaasannya tanpa menunggu Minato. Naruto masih ingat dimana Kaasannya dimakamkan. Karena, sesungguhnya Naruto tak pernah melupakan peristirahatan terkahir Kaasannya.

Setelah sampai, Naruto segera berjongkok. Kemudian mengelus nisan Kaasannya. Minato berada di sampingnya.

"Hai Kaasan, ohayou.." sapa Naruto pada Kaasannya.

"Kaasan, dalam rangka acara ulangtahunku, aku memilih untuk menemui Kaasan. Semoga Kaasan senang dengan kedatanganku.. sekarang, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. artinya, aku sudah remaja, Kaasan.." ujar Naruto.

"Kaasan, maksudku kesini juga untuk meminta maaf pada Kaasan karena aku sempat ingin melupakan Kaasan. Kaasan tidak marah kan? Kemarin sensei Kakashi bilang, kita harus minta maaf pada Kaasan. Terimakasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini, Kaasan.. Aku memang tidak dapat seperti anak lain, yang melewati hari bersama Kaasannya. Namun, aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bertemu Kaasan dalam mimpi. Ini ada bunga, untuk Kaasan…" lanjut Naruto sambil meletakkan bunga di dekat nisan ibunya.

"Oh iya Kushina. Kau tahu tidak, sekarang, anakmu si Naruto ini sudah sangat besar. Lihat saja. Dulu dia masih aku gendong. Sekarang, tingginya sudah hampir sama denganku.." lanjut Minato. Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian, Naruto dan Minato memejamkan matanya. Berdoa untuk Kushina…

Naruto dan Minato mengakhiri doanya..

"Baiklah Kaasan, aku pergi dulu. Salam sayang anakmu yang ganteng ini. Heheh.." ujar Naruto seraya berdiri. Minato juga berdiri.

"Kushina, kami pergi dulu. Bahagia disana ya," lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Tousan, kenapa tidak ada rumput di makam Kaasan ya? padahal, aku sudah kurang lebih 13 tahun tidak kesini.." tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan ke mobil.

"Sesungguhnya, setiap hari Tousan selalu kesini. Untuk menyapa Kaasanmu.." jawab Minato.

"Oh.."

Saat berjalan, Naruto berpapasan dengan Hinata yang juga sedang bersama Tousannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"A-aku.. a-au kesini untuk meminta maaf pada Kaasan..sesuai kata sensei.." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Kaasan kita pasti sudah memaafkan kita. Iya kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya. sudah pasti.." sambung Hinata. Senyum mengembang di bibir keduanya.

Saat Naruto mendongak ke langit, Naruto melihat Kaasannya tersenyum padanya. Naruto kaget, tapi dia tak berhenti menatap langit.

"Kaasan sayang kamu, nak.." ujar Kushina dari langit sana.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Naru juga, Kaasan…" jawab Naruto. Naruto tak tahu ini mimpi atau halusinasinya saja.

Bayangan Kushina di langit menghilang. Berganti dengaan awan putih yang menyejukkan mata.

'Sampai matipun, Kaasan tetaplah Kaasanku..terimakasih, Kaasan..' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

END~

Twew..twew..twewew… capek juga ya. Padahal one shoot. Tapi ya sudahlah. Maaf ya kalau nggak nyambung. Maklum ya… ==".

Tapi, alurnya terlalu cepat ya ... sepertinya alur ini ngebut ... endingnya juga nggak nyambung.

Maaf... ^^V

Okeh, yang mampir harap review, nggak juga nggak apa-apa.

Salam pahit *?* eh, manis..

Ai Ichii…


End file.
